Star Trek Birthsay From Hell
by ChantalAllanson
Summary: Chekov's 18 birthday become a living nightmare when the Enterprise find them self's in a field of black holes. With an enemy so deadly at hand, Kirk can't afford to leave any stone unturned as he searches for answers, to this un-know but a deadly threat, yet Starfleet knows something Kirk doesn't that could save the lives of everyone in this multiverse...


"Hi, Guys, I guess I owe you an explanation for where I've been No, I'm not dead.

To be honest I kind of forgot I even had a Fanfiction account till I read over some of my Star Trek story for a creative writing workshop I was at the over the day. So the reason I stopped writing my story is cause ever since I moved to New Zealand 10 months ago I just lost my passion for Star Trek cause it was always something I did with my friends who helped inspire me and I've been alone with no friends until last month when I finally made some and it was just a painful memory of all I'd lost moving.

Anyway the story I still haven't got my passion back but I did finish typing up the full birthday from hell before I moved and I know I got a comment from someone (sorry I can't remember who you are)who liked the story and wanted it to continue so this is for you: I'm going to post the full story for you, I'll go through it and fix spelling errors and maybe it'll be enough to relight my passion if not then I will Bing watch the Whole first 2 season of the original series + all 3 of the new movies till I do cause I've been planning this story for 4 years and it just seems to be ashamed to waste 4 years of work when it's half done, I've got all the notes it's just turning them into a story, but not only that I want this series of books to be a tribute to Anton Yelchin who died in that freak accident. So I'm going to work on that, enjoy!

Oh by the way if I ever forget to post or miss a deadline with no explanation I'm always on my Deviantart and reply to most thing in 5 minutes so your more than welcome to send me a note telling me to get my backside by on here XD

"In a far away universe, billions of years ago there was a terrorising war between the good and the bad. A jealous Prince of the Royal Magica family asked the dark universe leader to help him to get the throne which rightfully should have been his, in return for assistance half dimensions would be his but, the dark leader wanted more than half. Betraying the prince he stole his powerful magic using it to take over the whole battle raged on for days but was soon lost. The dark leader executed the royal family of Magica leaving the people in 14 universes fell into chaos most destroying them selfs in war or starvation. Now 6.5 universes hang on the edge of destruction.

After the war, the dark leaders powers were demolished forcing him to undergo a 100 billion year of sleep before he would be strong enough to over the rest of the dimensions, but legend hs it that the prince survived and was sent to a distant dimension till he was old enough to for fill the prophecies," The old general read glancing up at the ensign in front of him

What do you make of this?" The young ensign in front of him twitched nervously

I sound like a bunch of stories to me sir,""Dismissed." As the officer left, the door slowly, silently and swiftly shut leaving the 3 old generals to discuss what was on their

"We cannot let anyone find out about the content of the book," one of the generals

"Agreed," the second one continued,"Put it with the rest of project Universes"

"What do you think they wanted the book for?" the ensign "I don't know...but they were JUST stories so I don't know why they were getting so worried...or are they just stories..." he "I wish I knew, but I do think my uncle Scott will like to read the over book when it gets to him."

(1year ish later)

"It may seem so simple like the start of any another fairy tale but this was a lost history, not a myth." I explained, "As I soon discovered..."

so I have no clue what so ever in terms of what happened or why it turned into that mass of Style and over random words. Anyway, that should have hopefully fixed it. Thanks for letting me know about it


End file.
